Chase's Life 2
by jvwollert
Summary: After finding out he was the third bionic super human and a long lost brother. Chase tries his best to control his bionics. But soon realizes familiar characters are after him for there own selfish purposes.
1. The Nightmares

Chase's Life 2

 **Some of you ask and here it is. This is the sequel to 'Chase's Life' and i hope you enjoy it.**

 **Apologize for any grammar mistakes and confusion!**

Chapter 1:

It's been a month since Davenport told Chase he was bionic. Since then Davenport and the other's helped Chase with his bionic abilities. Davenport, Chase and the others were all in the lab training.

"Alright Chase you ready to try your force field" Davenport asked

"Yeah I'm ready"

"Alright Adam use your heat vision on Chase but take it easy"

"Got it" Adam and Chase faced each other

"You ready Chasey"

"Do your best" Adam shot his heat vision at Chase. Chase was able to put up his force field to protect himself "Come on Adam. I know you can do better than that" Adam increased the power of his heat vision

"Okay guys I think that's enough" Davenport said

"No keep going, I can handle it" Chase said

"Chase your chip has only been activated for a couple of weeks now. Your body hasn't gotten use to your bionics fully" Chase's force field collapsed and Adam's heat vision hits Chase in the chest causing him to fall to the ground

"CHASE" Everyone shouted. Adam goes over and helps him to his feet

"Chase are you okay" Adam asked

"Yeah, just a little tired"

"My heat vision shouldn't have worn you out that much"

"It's wasn't your heat vision Adam. Chase's body hasn't gotten use to his bionics. So when he used his force field for too long it drained his energy but he should be fine. He just needs to go upstairs and rest on the couch"

"I'll take him up" Adam helped Chase to the elevator

"Hey Davenport I was meaning to ask. Why doesn't Chase have to sleep in a capsule like Adam or me?" Bree asked

"The chips were never supposed to be fused with the human nervous system. So when fused it caused some problems which makes you guys glitch. For the last fifth teen years you and Adam chips have been active, so while your guy's nervous system was getting use to the chips it was also trying to get use to your bionics. Meaning you glitch when it takes too much, Chase's chip was never activated so his nervous system is perfectly fused with his chip. So when he uses his bionics it doesn't take much meaning he doesn't glitch"

"So you're saying Chase will not glitch at all"

"Only when his emotions get the best of him, like you and Adam"

"So let me get this straight. Mine and Adam's chips have been activated for years and our nervous system is still trying to get use to the chip"

"Yes"

"But because Adam and I use our bionics our nervous system is also focusing on our bionic use while still trying to get use to the chip"

"Yes"

"So that is what makes us glitch"

"Pretty much"

"Since Chase's bionics were never activated his nervous system had an easier time adjusting with his chip"

"That's correct"

"So now that is his chip and nervous system is fused. His nervous system can now focus on his bionics"

"Exactly"

"I'm confused but thank you for trying to explain to me" Bree walked to the elevator

"Girls" Davenport whispered to himself

Bree exited the elevator to find Chase on the couch asleep and Adam sitting next to him

"How is he" Bree asked

"Once his head hit the pillow he was out like a light" Bree went over and began to mess with Chase's hair

"He looks so cute asleep"

"Then you won't think he's cute when he snores or drools"

"How's he been doing at night?"

"He wakes every once in a while from a nightmare"

"Are they about Keith?"

"Every once in a while, but he knows he's safe now. So I'm not that worried"

"You want to know something"

"What gossip from school do you have now" Adam asked

"Not that, the other day Chase and I were talking about you. He said he always wanted a brother who would protect him and keep him safe. Before Davenport told Chase we were his siblings he hoped somehow you were that brother. Looks like he got what he wanted" Bree looks over and sees tears running down Adam's face "Are you crying" Adam wiped away the tears

"No I just got something in my eye and this stupid soap opera messes with your emotions"

"Adam you're watching the sports channel"

"Sports make me cry"

"How do they make you cry?"

"I feel bad for the ball because it gets kicked and thrown all day"

"It's okay to cry Adam, that doesn't make you weak"

"I know it doesn't I just don't cry"

"Well if you need me I'll be at Caitlin's. Her boyfriend broke up with her again and I have to go comfort her"

"Again that's the fourth time this weak"

"Trust me I know" Bree got up and left the house. Adam got up and went into the kitchen for a snack. Davenport exited the elevator and made his way to the living room

"How is he" Davenport asked

"He's fine, I laid him down with a pillow and blanket and he was out"

"I just hope he doesn't have a bad dream. Did he have last night?"

"No but the night before he did"

"Did he tell you what it was?"

"He said he was in the woods looking for us. After a while a man with a mask began to follow him. Once the man caught him, he took off his mask and it was Keith. After that he woke up"

"Poor Chase"

"Do you think he'll get over it?"

"I don't think so Adam, a lot has happen to Chase and it's going to be while before he gets over it"

"Can't we just talk to him about it?"

"I wish it was that simple"

"How hard can it be?"

"Look at it like this Adam. You have a river, a nice flowing river. That nice flowing river is Chase, things are great. Now you have some beavers and they begin to build a damn blocking the water from flowing smoothly. Think of the damn as Keith okay, the more the damn is there the less the water flows smoothly"

"I don't get it"

"Chase is not a nice flowing river anymore; the damn A.K.A Keith is blocking him from flowing nicely. As long as Keith is in his mind he won't be fine"

"Just move the damn"

"Oh my lord never mind"

"So what about the beavers" Davenport exhaled slowly

"Where's Bree"

"She went over to Caitlin's to deal with some boyfriend problems"

"I was going to have you guys train some more"

"I don't want to" Adam said

"No I think were done for the day. If you need me I'll be in the lab" Davenport headed towards the elevator. Adam looked in the fridge for a snack. Leo came into the house with a smile on his face

"Adam guess what"

"What?"

"I got the new Apocalypse Four game"

"No way!"

"Yes and I heard it has a billion more zombies then the last three did combined"

"Dude let's play it" Leo looks and sees Chase asleep on the couch

"Chase is asleep on the couch"

"I know lets go to Davenport's game room. He's in the lab so he won't know"

"Good idea, he has a bigger TV" Adam and Leo rushed upstairs

 _Chase opened his eyes and found himself in a forest. He got to his feet and looked around the place hearing the sound of chirp from birds_

" _HELLO" Chase yelled "IS ANYONE OUT THERE" he tried to listen for a response but heard nothing "ADAM, BREE" he heard no response. He looked to his left and found a man standing next to a large tree. Chase got nervous and began to back up slowly "WHO ARE YOU?" the man began to walk towards Chase slowly "GET AWAY" the man continued to walk forward. Chase turned around to run but bumped into a glass wall "What the" he felt the glass wall and realized he was in a glass box. He turned around and found himself face to face with the strange man "Who are" Chase asked_

" _Take off the mask and find out" the strange man said. Chase hesitated but took of the mask. Once Chase saw the face he froze in his spot_ " _Hello KID" Chase sees Keith with a black eye and a stitched up nose with a busted lip_

" _No, this can't be happening. Leave me alone"_

" _This time we finish things" Keith grabbed Chase's throat and lifted him off his feet_

" _Please… stop" Keith went up to Chase's ear_

" _Not this time" he whispered. Chase felt something enter his body, he looked down and found Keith stab him in the stomach with a knife "Now just sleep" Keith pulled the knife out slowly and let go of Chase. He fell to ground gasping for air while holding his stomach. Keith lifted Chase's head so there eye to eye "Good-bye" Keith stabbed Chase in the chest_

Chase jolted his eyes open and screamed at the top of his lungs. He felt the sweat drip down his face and the sharp pain his stomach and chest. He breathed heavily while holding himself trying his best to forget the nightmare. Seconds later Adam and Leo rushed from upstairs into the living room

"Chase" Adam yelled rushing over to him. Adam held Chase close and began to rock him back and forth "You okay buddy" Chase didn't respond. He continued to breathe heavily and shake in Adam's arms "Was it another bad dream?" Adam asked

"Yeah" Chase stuttered

"You're alright it was only a dream. Can you tell me what it was?"

"I was… in the forest again… he was there and I couldn't escape… he stabbed me in the stomach… then the chest" Chase began to cry

"Hey it was only a bad dream okay. Nothing is going to happen to you okay"

"I just… want the nightmares… to stop" Chase said into Adam's chest

"I know you do Chasey I know you do" After twenty minutes Chase managed to fall back asleep. Adam laid him back on the couch and covered him up

"Will he be okay" Leo asked

"I think so, he just needs to rest"

"Do you want to play down here?" Leo asked

"Yeah so I can keep a close eye on him" Leo headed back upstairs "Oh Chase I really hope you feel better soon. I can't stand to see you like this much longer"

 **Done with the first chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	2. The Lake House

Chase's Life 2

 **Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Apologize for any grammar mistakes and confusion!**

It was late at night. Chase was sleeping peacefully on the couch while Adam fell asleep on the chair.

"Chase" a man whispered "Wake up" Chase began to squirm a bit "WAKE UP CHASE" Chase jolted his eyes open breathing heavily. He looked around the room and found it empty

"You okay Chase" Chase sees Adam awake "Was it another dream"

"I don't really know. It didn't feel like a dream"

"Do you want me to lay with you?"

"Please" Adam got up and went over to Chase. Chase got up and Adam layed down on the couch. Chase then layed down. Adam wrapped his arms around Chase "Thank you Adam"

"No problem" Adam soon fell asleep. Chase wanted to sleep but he didn't want to have another nightmare. He layed there staring at the turned off TV waiting for the sun to come up

Morning came and Adam opened his eyes and found him and Chase still sleeping on the couch.

"Chase" Adam shook him a bit "Chase wake up"

"I'm awake"

"How long have you been awake?"

"For a while now" Chase got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

"You okay" Adam asked

"Yeah I'm just tired"

"How, you were sleeping all day yesterday" Adam got up and followed Chase to the kitchen

"I'm fine" Chase yawned. Adam went up and grabbed his face "Adam" Adam examined his face

"Chase you didn't sleep last night did you"

"Adam"

"Chase we told you. You need to sleep"

"I know I just"

"Why didn't you go to sleep" Chase stood there silent "Chase why didn't you"

"I didn't want another nightmare. I'm scared to sleep because of the nightmares"

"Chasey" Adam went over and hugged him "There just nightmares okay. Your fine"

"I know there just nightmares. But they seem so real"

"Listen to me okay. I want you to sleep for at least two hours today okay"

"Adam what if I have another nightmare"

"Can you try for me?" Adam put on his puppy dog face

"Fine I'll try" Chase walked over to the couch and layed down

"You better sleep" Adam yelled

"I will" after five minutes Chase fell asleep. Davenport came down the stairs and entered the kitchen

"Hey Adam, Chase still sleeping"

"Yeah he stayed up all night"

"Why?"

"He was scared of having a nightmare"

"Again"

"Yeah I convinced him to go to asleep for about two hours"

"Poor kid"

"Mr. Davenport what are we going to do. He can't be having nightmares like this. What can we do?"

"I have been worried something like this may happen so I have a plan"

"What's the plan?"

"I rented a house on the lake for a weekend just for you teens. You, Bree, Leo and Chase can go there and relax for a weekend. Get your mind off some stuff and I think it will help Chase"

"That may be a good idea. It would get Chase out of the house"

"So shall I say next weekend?"

"Sure"

* * *

After a week's worth of planning Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were ready to head up to the lake house. They had all their bags in the car and were waiting in the living room for Davenport

"Where is he? We have to get there before Owen and Janelle do" Bree said

"What is he even doing?' Leo asked. Davenport came down the stairs

"Sorry guys I had to do something"

"What was it exactly?" Leo asked

"Adult stuff okay"

"Are you ready to go?" Adam asked

"Yes everyone in the car" Davenport demanded. Once in the car Davenport began to drive the teens to the lake house. Bree was in shotgun, with Adam and Leo sitting next to each other talking. Chase stared out the window on the car in deep thought.

After about a thirty minute drive. Davenport drove up to the lake house. All the teens found it amazing. It was a huge house with a balcony in front looking over the lake. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo got out of the car and walked in the house. They found the living with a flat screen TV and two couches. Adam went into the kitchen and found the biggest fridge he has ever seen

"Can it be" Adam said to himself.

Once they brought their bags in Davenport said good-bye and left. Leo and Bree sat down at the couch relaxing from the long car ride

"This couch is so soft" Leo said

"Yes it is" Bree said back

"So what time is Owen and Janelle supposed to be here?" Adam asked

"They said there on their way. So we just have to wait a bit. Once they get her we can get started" Bree said

"Well in the meantime. I'm going to raid the fridge" Adam went into the kitchen. "What do we have?" Adam said looking in the fridge. Adam grabbed some cold cuts with the mustard and mayo. He closed the fridge and made his way to the counter. He looked and sees Chase at the kitchen table "Chase" Chase turned towards Adam "Are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking"

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing much"

"Chase are you thinking about that weird dream you had a week ago"

"I don't know if it was a dream or not Adam. It felt like someone was whispering to me in my ear. They yelled and told me to wake up but no one was there"

"Exactly, no one was there. It had to be a dream"

"I just don't know"

"Chase relax, Mr. Davenport wanted us to come up here for a good time okay" Chase thought for the moment "Just relax Chase. Please"

"Fine I'll try to have fun"

"That's the spirit" Adam left the kitchen and went into the living room to find Leo and Bree gone "Leo, Bree" Adam shouted. He went outside and found them greeting Owen and Janelle

"So glad you guys can come" Bree said

"So nice for you to invite us" Janelle said. They entered the house and all sat on the couch

"So how was your guy's trip" Bree asked

"It was okay" Owen said

"This place is pretty nice" Janelle said

"Hey Adam, where's Chase?' Bree asked

"Chasey is in the kitchen"

"Chasey?" Janelle asked confused

"That's Adam's nickname for Chase" Leo said

"Adam is the only one who can call him it. Just a heads up" Bree said to Janelle and Owen

"Oh okay" Janelle said

"So what should we do first" Leo asked

"I say the first thing we do is go to the lake and relax. After that we can do something fun" Bree said

"Agreed" everyone said

Douglas stood at a monitor messing with his watch

"So Donnie you made the kids go on a little trip to the lake. You shouldn't have done that, it's not safe" Douglas thought for a moment "I have to warn Chase. If he gets there before I do, Chase will be defenseless since he stole my remote. If Chase dies then my entire plan is destroyed. I can't allow this to happen" Douglas continued to mess with his watch "I will make sure you will not get my son. Even if it is the last thing I do"

 **What does Douglas mean? Find out next chapter! Review.**


	3. Rough Day

Chase's Life 2

 **Alright here you go my people. The next chapter of this story.**

 **Also i need to ask if you guys would want me to keep Adam and Chase brothers or you want them to be something more. The idea came to me the other day so if you could please type your answer in the review I would appreciate that.**

 **Anyways here you go. Enjoy!**

 **Apologize for any grammar mistakes and confusion!**

It was early in the afternoon. Everyone was in the lake house preparing to head down the lake for a little relaxation. Bree and Janelle were in there room changing into their bathing suits. Leo and Owen were waiting in the living room waiting for everyone else. Adam and Chase were in the kitchen talking

"Come on Chase; come with us to the lake. It will be so fun"

"Adam I don't want to"

"Why?"

"Because… I… don't feel comfortable… with people seeing my… body"

"Then wear a shirt"

"I would… but… there all dirty"

"We just got here. How can they be dirty?"

"I wore them all" Adam looked at Chase confused

"Wait a minute; I think I know what's going on"

"No you don't"

"You don't know how to swim huh"

"I know how to swim"

"Then come swimming with us"

"I don't feel like swimming like now"

"Chase it's okay not knowing how to swim"'

"I just never had a chance to learn with my fake mother and all"

"Well today is your lucky day. I will teach you how to swim"

"Really"

"Yeah I'd do anything for you Chasey"

"I guess if you're teaching me I'll go"

"Now go upstairs to the room and get dress okay"

"Okay" Chase rushed upstairs. Adam entered the living to find Leo wearing black swim trunks with a shirt and Owen wearing white swim trunks

"So is Chase going" Leo asked

"Yeah I've convinced him to"

"How did you do that" Owen asked

"Don't say anything or make fun of him but he didn't want to go out there because he can't swim. So I'm going to teach him"

"Well that's nice" Owen said

"Well if you wouldn't mind I'm going to get ready" Adam headed upstairs into the room. He went to the door and opened it slowly. He looked around the room and found it empty "Chase" he shouted. He went to the bathroom and knocked on the door "Chase you in there"

"Yeah"

"Okay just wondering" Adam goes over to his dresser and pulls out his red swim trunks. He hears the door open and sees Chase exited the bathroom with blue swim trunks "Give me a minute to change then well go okay"

"Hey Adam"

"Yeah" Chase goes over and hugs him. Adam was shocked then hugged back "What's this for" Adam asked. Chase broke the hug

"Thanks for everything"

"Hey anything for my Chasey, meet you downstairs" Adam entered the bathroom to change. Once out he met with the others downstairs. He found Bree in a white swim suit and Janelle in a black swim suit. "Alright are we ready to go"

"Yes" everyone shouted. They all made their way outside and walked down to the lake. Leo and Owen set up the chair while Bree and Janelle put on sunblock. Adam went ahead and jumped in the lake. He came up from the water with a smile on his face

"This water is perfect" he shouted. Janelle and Bree sat in the chairs talking. "Come on in Chase" Adam shouted. Chase got close to the waters but began to get nervous

"Adam"

"It's alright, just come in slowly" Chase walked into the water slowly until it got up to his knees

"Now what"

"You go in deeper"

"What if I"

"Just do it" Chase moved closer to Adam until the water came up to his waist

"Now what"

"Simple sit down"

"But"

"Do it" Chase sat down slowly into the water until it was up to his neck

"A-Adam"

"Now just calm down" Adam swam over to Chase "What I want you to do is to lay on your stomach and petal your feet and move your arms okay"

"What if I drown?"

"I'm right here with you okay. I won't let that happen" Chase exhaled slowly and got on his belly. He slowly kicked his legs and moved his arms "There you go"

"I'm doing it" Chase said excitedly

"Yes you are and if you ever want to know how deep you are just stand on your feet, If you can't well then your deep"

"Thanks Adam"

"No problem, now a little more practice and you can swim like a pro" Leo soon jumped in the lake along with Bree behind him. Adam got out and sat in Bree's chair next to Janelle

"So Adam" Janelle said "I never got to ask how Chase ended up with you guys"

"Yeah you guys never really told us" Owen asked

"That is a long story. Where do I even start" Adam thought for the moment "Well let's just say I found out Chase's mom was abusing him. I told my dad about the problem and he said he would take care of it. After that Chase was brought home to live with us, my dad took guardianship over him and we've helped him get over something's"

"What things" Janelle asked "If you don't mind me asking"

"I don't know if I should tell you this but don't tell Chase I told you and don't mention it okay. Before my dad went and got Chase, his mom had a guy over. Let's just say Chase got punished a bit if you know what I mean"

"You mean the man"

"Yeah the man did do that to Chase"

"Poor guy" Owen said

"So how did he get over it"

"He hasn't yet, every once in a while he'll have a nightmare of the guy. That's why he trusts me so much because I was there when he needed someone"

"You're like an older brother to him" Janelle said

"Trust me Janelle, you have no idea" They all look over and see Chase, Leo and Bree splashing each other "I'm just finally glad he's safe"

"So is that why you're the only one to call him Chasey" Owen asked

"Yeah because I'm the one he trust the most out of the family so he allows me to call him Chasey. One time Bree accidently did and he got mad at her"

"Well I'm just glad he's with some good people. His mother sounds horrible"

"She also looked horrible too trust me" After a couple of hours of swimming, the teens made their way back to the house. Bree and Janelle went back up to their room to change while Leo and Owen sat on the couch watching TV

"Leo what are you guys doing" Adam asked

"Watching TV"

"Yeah but you're getting the couch all wet"

"Just a little water will be fine"

"You're wearing a shirt that's soaking wet"

"Fine I'll go change" Leo got up and headed to his and Owen's room

"Am I good" Owen asked

"Yeah you're actually dry. I'm going to go change real quick" Adam headed to his and Chase's room. He entered the room and dried himself off with a towel. He entered the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror for a minute rearranging his hair. Adam then began to hear whimper. He found that his and Chase's bathroom is different from the other's. You enter through the bathroom door to find the sink and toilet. Then you enter through another door in the bathroom which leads you to the shower. So the shower and toilet are separate. Adam placed his ear on the door hearing the water run and soft crying. He quietly squeezed the knob and turned it slowly. He opened the door slowly to find steam covering the whole room. Once aired out he slid the shower door open and found Chase against the shower wall whimpering. "Chase" Chase turned and faced Adam

"Adam what are you doing. I'm in the shower"

"I don't care I heard you crying. Are you okay"

"I'm fine now just leave" Chase covered himself

"Chase I've already seen you naked like a hundred times okay. Now tell me what's wrong" Chase stood there in silence "Come on Chasey, I'm here for you"

"I don't know exactly"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I had that weird dream I've been thinking of times I was with my mom and"

"And what"

"And I've always wondered why she treated me so badly. When I think about it too much I just start to cry"

"Oh Chasey"

"I just wanted to know why. What did I do to deserve all those years of being slapped, pushed, and yelled at. What did I do" Adam pulled him in for a hug, Chase hugged back

"Chase you did nothing wrong okay. It was her and not you. You did nothing at all"

"I just feel like I do" Chase said

"Well you shouldn't okay, you can't think like that"

"I try not to but I just can't stop and I don't know why"

"I think it's because it has affected you so much it's going to be a while before you feel better. It's only been a month since your life changed. We just need to give it more time"

"Okay" they broke the hug

"You know you can always talk to me about anything okay. I'm always here for you"

"I know you are, I just feel embarrassed talking about it"

"Don't be okay. Now finish with your shower then well go do something okay"

"Okay" Adam exited the shower and stepped in front of the mirror. Chase closed the shower door and went back to his shower. Adam took out his shaving cream and razor. He placed the shaving cream on his face then grabbed the razor and carefully shaved his face. Leo then entered the room and went to the bathroom door.

"Hey Adam"

"Yeah Leo"

"We're all going to watch a movie"

"What movie"

"We haven't decided yet but as soon as we do I'll come get you and Chase"

"Alright sounds like a plan" they both hear the shower stop. Chase steps out of the shower with a towel around his waist

"Hey Leo"

"Hey Chase, we all decided to watch a movie"

"What movie"

"Were still deciding but I'll come get you guys as soon as we decide"

"Okay" Leo left the room. Chase entered the bedroom and shut the door

"How you feeling Chase" Adam asked

"I feel fine" he took off his towel and grabbed a pair of boxers

"You sure"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Alright, let me take a shower and I'll meet you all downstairs" Adam took off his swim trunks and entered the shower

"Hey Adam" Chase said entering the bathroom

"Yeah"

"You're a good brother"

"I'm just doing my job. Put my trunks away please" Adam tossed his trunks to Chase

"Fine"

After his shower, Chase and Adam made their way downstairs to find everyone in the living room.

"Alright guys, what are watching" Adam asked

"We are watching a movie called 'Sinister'" Janelle said

"I heard that's a good horror movie" Owen said

"Come on guys. It won't be that scary" Leo said. After a half of hour watching the movie Leo was cuddling up to Janelle covering his eye. Bree was doing the same to Owen. While Adam and Chase watched the movie perfectly fine

"What's happening" Leo asked

"Maybe if you uncovered your yes, you would know" Janelle said

"It's too scary" Leo said. Janelle rolled her eyes

Once the movie was over everyone went to their rooms for bed except Adam and Chase. Adam was in the living room turning off everything for the night while Chase fell asleep on the couch. Adam went over and picked Chase up bridal style and carried him upstairs to the room. He entered the room and placed Chase on the bed and under the covers.

"Night Chasey" he kissed Chase on the forehead then layed on the ground and fell asleep.

 _Chase opened his eyes and felt his body completely sore. He managed to sit up and found himself in his and Adam's room. He looked around and found Adam gone. He got up and checked the bathroom then the hallway. He went downstairs and checked the kitchen and living room but found nothing_

 _"Adam" Chase shouted "Leo" he looked around the house and found it completely empty "What's going on" Chase turned around to go to the kitchen when he sees a grown man wearing a mask with a knife in his hand "I know who you are"_

 _"Do you really Chase" the man said_

 _"Yeah I know it's you under the mask Keith. Just leave me alone" Chase shouted_

 _"Prove it. Take off the mask"_

 _"Fine freak" Chase took of the mask and looked at Keith, only for him to stand frozen of who it was under the mask. Chase couldn't believe his eyes, out of all people and it had to be him_

 _"Hi Chasey" Adam stabbed Chase in the stomach and twisted the knife_

 _"Adam" Chase spat out_

 _"Sweet dreams" Adam pulled the knife out and stabbed Chase in the chest._

Chase opened his eyes and screamed loud waking up Adam. Adam got to his feet and rushed to Chase's side.

"Chase you okay" Chase began to cry loudly holding himself "Hey Chase I'm here" Adam comfort Chase in a hug "I'm here" Leo and Owen burst into the room both holding bats

"Where is he" Leo shouted

"False alarm guys, Chase just had a nightmare"

"Oh… well if you need us… well be in our rooms… with ours bats then" Leo and Owen left the room shutting the door

"Hey Chase can you look at me" Chase looked at Adam "What was the nightmare this time" Chase thought for the moment

"I was in the lake house and no one was around but me. I went downstairs to find you guys but I found only the guy in the mask. He told me to take off the mask"

"Was it Keith?"

"No it wasn't Keith"

"Then who was it"

"It was you" Adam felt his heart crack a bit when Chase said that "You pulled out a knife and stabbed me in my chest. That's when I woke up"

"Chase"

"I can't handle these nightmares anymore Adam. I'm just too scared"

"I know you're scared but you have to be strong okay. Now let's try to go back to bed. I'll lay down with you if you want"

"Thank you" Adam and Chase got under the covers. Chase cuddled up to Adam while he wrapped his arms around Chase and pulled him closer

"You're safe Chase"

"Now that I'm with you I am"

"Love you Chase"

"Love you too Adam" Adam gave Chase a kiss on the forehead then drifted off the sleep. Hoping tomorrow will be a better day.

 **There you go another chapter down. Please type your answer in the review and see you next chapter!**


	4. He's Back

Chase's Life 2

 **Happy Saturday people, I hope you are all having a fantastic day. I like to start off by saying after I read all your reviews I've decided to keep Adam and Chase brother's so thank you for your opinion and sorry to the ones who wanted more.**

 **Anyways here you go the next chapter. Please enjoy!**

 **Apologize for any grammar mistakes and confusion!**

Chase opened his eyes and looks and sees he's in Adam's arms. He felt safe when Adam's around, he shook Adam a bit waking up him. Adam opened his eyes and looked at Chase

"You okay Chase" Adam asked

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Why'd you wake me up?"

"I want to get up but you kind of have a tight hold on me"

"Oh" Adam let Chase go. Chase sat up and stretched a bit "What time is it" Adam checked the clock on the wall and sees it seven in the morning "It's to early for me"

"Go back to bed Adam, you deserve some rest"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go take a shower then probably hang out downstairs"

"You want me to stay up with you"

"No I'll be fine"

"If you're sure" Adam layed back down and fell asleep. Chase got up and made his way to the bathroom. He got the shower running and took off his clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror examining his body. He looked at his arms and found some cut marks he remembered he got from his fake mom. He tried his best not to think about it then hopped in the shower. Once done he exited the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and went back to the room to find Adam drooling all over the pillow

"Good thing that's your pillow" he said putting on boxers and some shorts. He made his way out of the room and downstairs to the living room. He knew everyone else would be asleep for another hour so he has the house to himself. He went into the kitchen and grabbed himself a bowl; he grabbed some lucky charms from the covered with the milk from the fridge. He poured the lucky charms in the bowl with the milk. He then placed the milk back in the fridge and grabbed a spoon from kitchen drawer

"Good morning" Chase dropped the spoon and heard it hit the ground. He turned around to find Douglas sitting at the kitchen table

"You" Chase shouted

"Hello Chase, how's life been treating you?"

"Who are you and why are you here"

"I came here to warn you okay"

"Warn me about what"

"Keith is after you" Chase froze at the sound of that name

"K-Keith" Chase stuttered

"Yes he's coming after you"

"Why?"

"I don't know why okay. All I know is that he wants you dead. Probably for putting him in jail"

"Why do you care, if I remember you were going to let Keith kill me"

"I have plans for you Chase big plans. But I need you alive so I can put them in motion"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't have too, but you should"

"Well he's going to have a tough time killing me now"

"Trust me Chase your bionics won't help"

"How do you know I have bionics?"

"I know more then you know, just heed my warning okay. Watch your back"

"Tell me your name at least"

"Just call me Douglas. That's it" Douglas disappeared into black smoke. Chase stood there frozen for a minute trying to get his thoughts straight. He went over and sat on the couch thinking hard.

 _Is he telling the truth or is this part of his plan to get me or something. It has to be a lie because Adam made sure Keith wouldn't come after me. Then again we never did send Keith to the jail or find out what hospital he was at. Maybe Douglas is telling the truth and Keith is after me. That still doesn't explain how Douglas knows about my bionics and who he is. There's something here that doesn't make since, how is Douglas tied into this. What makes me, more important than Adam and Bree? What makes me special?_

"Chase" Chase looked up and found Bree and Owen around him "Chase are you okay" Bree asked

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You sure, you looked like you were in a trance" Owen said

"No I'm fine guys" Chase looked at his watch and found out it was 8. He lost track of time but can you blame him.

"Maybe you should go lay down Chase" Owen said

"I think I'll just go take a dip in the lake. Just to relax a bit"

"A nice morning swim, that sounds nice. Mind if I come" Bree said

"Not at all Bree"

"Do you want to come with us Owen?"

"Yeah but let me eat real quick" Owen went into the kitchen

"Well meet you out there after we get some breakfast okay"

"Okay" Chase rushed upstairs back into the room. He found Adam out of bed and gone, he went to the bathroom door and knocked on it

"Yes" he heard Adam say

"Adam it's me Chase"

"Come on in" Chase entered the bathroom to find Adam with a towel around his waist "What do you need Chase"

"I just came for my swim trunks. I put both of ours in here yesterday before I went to bed" Adam and Chase looked around the bathroom. "Where are they" Chase ask

"Wait a minute" Adam went into the shower room and brought Chases' swim trunks out

"Where were they" Chase asked

"Well last night you tossed them on the bathroom ground so I hung them up in here. I just forgot where they were"

"Well thank you Adam"

"Hey no problem" Chase took of his shorts and boxers and put on his swim trunks.

"You okay Chase"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"You seem a little shaken up, like you've seen a ghost"

"No I'm fine; I just want to do a quick morning swim"

"Are sure you're okay"

"Yeah I'm fine Adam. Thanks for asking"

"Any time" Adam took of the towel and went into the shower. Chase stepped out of the bathroom sat on the bed

 _Should I tell Adam or should I not. If I do then he'll be over protective and he won't leave my side and it could be a lie for all I know. Then again if I don't tell Adam and Douglas was telling truth I could be in real danger. I just don't know what to do maybe a swim will help me out_

Chase left the bedroom and headed downstairs to find Bree and Owen in the kitchen

"Hey Chase, Owen and I were thinking maybe after swimming we all could go for a walk into the woods nearby"

"Maybe"

"Okay, well meet you out there in a couple of minutes okay Chase" Bree said

"Okay" Chase left through the front door and headed down to the lake. Once there he stared across the lake watching the water shine from sun rays. He slowly got in surprised it wasn't cold for it being the morning. He later layed down in the water only his head above the water. He closed his eyes letting his body float and relax. He exhaled slowly knowing for once in his life he is actually relaxing and it feels good. It was all over as soon as he heard the sound of yelling, he looked up and sees Owen jump into the lake with the water splashing over Chase. He got to his feet and wiped the water from his eyes

"This water feels so good" Chase looks and sees Bree sit down in the chairs they put out yesterday "Good thinking Chase, a morning swim feels good"

"It did feel good" Chase said under his breathe. He looks and sees Janelle come down to the lake still dressed in her sleeping clothes

"What are you guys doing" she asked

"Were just out for a morning swim, Chase's idea" Bree said

"Don't want to swim right now but I'll hang out if that's okay"

"Yeah sure" Janelle sat next to Bree and started to talk. Chase looks and sees Owen floating in the water on his back relaxing

"Just what the doctor ordered" Owen said. Chase did the same and let his body relax

"So calm" he said to himself

After ten minutes Chase began to hear Adam and Leo's voice. He got to his feet to find Leo and Adam in the lake with Owen messing around.

"Chase" he heard Adam yell. Chase noticed he drifted off a bit, he slowly swam back until his feet were able to touch the ground

"What" Chase asked as he swam up to Adam

"I was worried because you were drifted off a bit there"

"Sorry must have been day dreaming. This water is so relaxing"

"It feels better than it did yesterday"

"Hey guys" they all look and see Leo with a Frisbee "Let's play a bit"

"Sure" Owen said

"I'm down, how about you Chase"

"Yeah I'll play"

"Okay here are the rules. The only way to catch the Frisbee is to jump out of the water and grab it. If you let the Frisbee touch the water then you lose a point"

"What if it touches the water while it's in your hands" Owen said

"You won't lose a point. Everyone will start with ten points okay" Leo turned to Bree and Janelle "Bree, Janelle"

"What" they both answered

"Keep track of our points"

"Okay"

"Alright here we go" Leo threw the Frisbee to Owen. Owen jumped out of the water and grabbed it

"Adam" Owen threw it towards Adam; he jumped out of the water and barely caught it.

"That was close" Adam said to himself. "Chasey" Adam threw it as soft as he could to Chase; he jumped out of the water and caught it

"I got it" he then through towards Leo

After ten minutes of playing everyone still had all there points. Adam threw the Frisbee a bit hard and it flew over Chase into the shallow woods

"Dammit" Adam said.

"Now what" Leo said

"I'll go get it" Chase ran out of the water and into the shallow woods. He looked around hoping he can find the Frisbee and get out of here. He felt something touch his foot; he looked down and found the Frisbee. He got a smile on his face and picked up the Frisbee "Found it" he went to leave when he heard a branch snap. He froze in his spot hoping whatever it is doesn't see him. He turned around slowly and sees a man with a mask on "What" Chase says to himself. Chase dropped the Frisbee and looked at the man "This has to be a dream" Chase said. He pinched himself hoping to wake up but realized it was real. "Who are you" Chase asked. The man took off his mask and threw it to the ground "Keith" Chase said. Keith had a black eye with a bruised nose and face

"I've finally found you"

"Why are you here?"

"I came here for you Chasey"

"Don't call me that"

"Hit a nerve did I. Good"

"I should warn you, I am not the same kid you dealt with last time"

"You think because you have bionics it will make a difference" Keith brought out a small remote

"What's that?"

"Something special" He pressed the button and Chase felt a sharp tingle in the back of his neck

"What did you do?"

"I disabled your bionics, now your back to being the scared little kid you were a month ago"

"Just leave me alone"

"No" Chase tried to run back to the house but Keith was too fast and tackled Chase to the ground. Chase screamed as loud as he could but Keith covered his mouth "Shut up" Keith dragged Chase back into the woods and threw him against a tree

"Please don't molest me"

"We are far past that kid"

"Then what are you going to do"

"I'm going to do nothing, your family is going to find you injured"

"You're going to hurt me?"

"I did nothing to you"

"What do you mean?"

"They'll hear you scream because you tripped and broke your ankle" Keith grabbed Chase's right ankle and snapped it. Chase cried in pain while Keith covered his mouth "You tried to walk but fell down a hill breaking your other leg" Keith grabbed Chase's left leg and twisted it until he heard a crack. Chase continued to scream into Keith's hand with tears running down his face "Last but not least, your shoulder got stabbed by a sharp branch on the way down" Keith picked up Chase. He went over to a tree branch and broke it off leaving a sharp end. He pressed Chase's back against it "Accident's always happen"

"Please no" Chase was cut off with the tree branch entering the back of his right shoulder. He cried in pain and the blood dripped down his body. Keith pulled him off and threw him to the ground

"Let's see how long it takes for them to find you" Keith 'accidentally' kicks Chase's left leg causing him to scream in pain. Chase looks and sees Keith put the mask back on and leave him there to die. Chase tried to crawl out of the woods but found it difficult with his shoulder bleeding out. He layed there on his back looking up at the blue shy

"Help" he said before blacking out.

 **What will happen to Chasey. Find out next chapter. Review!**


	5. Recovery Pt 1

Chase's Life 2

 **Sorry for not updated like usual, my focus as been on my new story. Anyways here is the next chapter and i hope you enjoy it!**

 **Apologize for any grammar mistakes and confusion!**

Adam, Leo and Owen were waiting for Chase to get back with the Frisbee.

"Where is he" Leo asked

"Maybe he can't find it" Adam said

"Should we check on him" Owen suggested

"Maybe we should" Adam, Leo and Owen got out of the water and dried off "Be right back I need to use the bathroom real quick" Adam rushed back to the house.

"Come on let's go check on" Leo was interrupted by the sound of Chase screaming. Leo and Owen rushed into the shallow woods and found Chase on the ground bleeding from his shoulder

"Chase" Leo said checking him

"What happened" Owen asked

"I don't know" Bree and Janelle rushed over and were frozen by what they see

"Chase" Bree said rushing over to him

"Janelle go get Adam" Leo screamed. Janelle ran back to the house "Chase can you hear me" Leo pressed his ear against Chase's chest "He's barely breathing" Bree began to sob. Owen comforted her with a hug

"Everything is okay Bree" minutes later Adam and Janelle came over.

"What happened" Adam asked

"I don't know, we found him like this"

"Okay we need to get him back to the house" Adam did his best to pick up Chase without him screaming in pain "I'm trying my best not to hurt you Chasey" once in his arms Adam and others made their way back to the house. Adam entered the house and made his way upstairs to the bed room and placed Chase on the bed.

"What do we do" Leo asked

"Bree, Janelle I need you guys to find some bandages. Owen go get me a bowl of water and a rag so I can clean the wound" Adam grabbed one his shirts and placed it on Chase's shoulder "Leo go help Janelle and Bree please"

"Got it" Leo left the room. Adam looks and sees Chase holding his right shoulder

"It's okay Chasey" Adam began to examine his body seeing what else is injured. He moved Chase's left leg a bit, only for Chase screamed out in pain. "Your leg msut be broken I guess" Owen came in with a bowl of water and rag

"Here"

"Thanks" Adam dipped the rag in the water then began to clean the wound

"What else is injured" Owen asked

"I think he broke his left leg and maybe his right ankle. I don't think it' supposed to bend that way" they look and see his ankle bent the other way "I need to clean the wound before we bandaged it, so it doesn't get infected" Janelle, Bree and Leo came back to the room with a pack of bandages

"Here" Bree said handing Adam the bandages

"Thanks Bree" Adam began to wrap Chase's shoulder and leg along with his ankle. Once done he covered up Chase "The bleeding stopped so he should be fine"

"What do we do now" Owen asked

"We just wait for him to wake up. Hopefully he'll remember what happened. I'll stay up here and watch him for a couple of hours okay"

"Okay" everyone said leaving back downstairs. Adam sat on the bed next to Chase

"What happened Chase?"

* * *

Hours past and Adam remained up in the room with Chase making sure he's okay. Everyone one else were in the living room hoping Chase will wake up soon

"What could have happened" Bree asked

"Many things could have happened" Leo said

"Think he's going to be okay" Bree asked

"Yeah with Adam around he'll be fine. Let's just watch a movie to get our mind off things" Leo got up and search for a movie to watch.

Adam fell asleep in a chair next to the bed. Chase groaned in pain loud enough to wake him up. He fell out of the seat but got to his feet and checked on Chase

"Chase, your fine" Chase opened his eyes and began to panic. He tried to move but found his shoulder in pain "Calm down Chase" Chase tried his best to catch his breath "Just breathe okay" after a minute Chase's breathing went back to normal "You good" Adam asked

"Yeah… I'm fine"

"Chase what happened to you" Chase tried to think for a minute but for some reason he couldn't remember

"I don't know… I remember going to get the Frisbee" Chase tried to think but he couldn't remember "After that it's all a blank"

"You sure you can't remember"

"Sorry but I can't. Why does my body hurt?"

"When Leo and Owen found you. You had a broken ankle and leg and something stabbed your shoulder"

"That's why it hurts so much"

"Yeah, I manage to clean it so it doesn't get infected. You should be good"

"How's everyone else"

"There just worried for you"

"Hey Adam"

"Yeah Chase"

"Can I take a bath; maybe it will help my body"

"I don't want your bandages to get wet"

"Please, I really could use one" Adam sighed deeply

"Alright, I'll put you in the bath I guess"

"Thanks" Owen entered the room

"Hey Adam, Bree said she's willing to switch places with you"

"No I'm good but can you do me a favor"

"Yeah sure"

"Can you go get the bath ready in yours and Leo's room?"

"Sure"

"Not to cold but not too hot either"

"On it" Owen we to start the bath

"Since you can't move well, I'm going to have to stay in there with you"

"That's okay" after about five minutes Owen came back into the room

"It's ready"

"Okay thanks, if you guys need me, I'll be watching Chase in the tub okay"

"Alright" Owen headed back downstairs.

"You ready"

"Yeah"

"I'll try my best not to hurt you okay" Adam carefully lifted up Chase off the bed and into his arms. He made his way to Owen's and Leo's room. He headed to the bathroom and found a tub full of water "Do you want your trunks on or off"

"Off please" Adam sat Chase down on the toilet and helped him take off his swim trunks

"Alright here we go" Adam lifted Chase up and carefully placed him in the tub "How does it feel?"

"It feels amazing" Adam sat down on the toilet

"Now I want you to relax okay"

"I will"

"I'll be right back" Adam got up and left the bathroom. Minutes later he came back with a few comic books

"What did you get?"

"I need something to do while you're relaxing in the tub"

"True" Adam began to read the comic books quietly. Ten minutes past, Adam and Chase heard a knock on the door

"Adam, Chase" they both heard Bree "Can I come in" Adam looked at Chase

"Do you want her too?"

"Yeah she's fine, the water is covering me"

"Come in" Bree opened the door quality and sees Chase in the tub and Adam on the toilet

"How you doing Chase" Bree asked

"I'm doing fine, the water feels great"

"I just came to check up on you"

"Thanks Bree"

"If you need anything just ask okay"

"I know"

"Well I guess I should let you get back to your bath. We'll all be downstairs if you need us Adam"

"Okay" Bree gave Chase a kiss on the cheek

"Get well soon" Bree got up and left the bathroom

"She's a good sister" Chase said

"Yeah she is" Adam sighed deeply "So you ready to get out or do you want a couple of more minutes"

"A couple of more minutes please"

"Okay" Adam went back to reading the comic book. A few minutes past and Adam heard Chase yawn "Okay buddy, time to get out" Adam helped Chase out of the tub and dried him off with the towel. Once dried he carried Chase back to the room and placed him on the bed "Now I need to put some dry bandages on before I put clothes on you"

"Okay" Adam went into his bathroom and brought out some bandages

"Try not to freak out okay" Adam removed the old bandages and examined Chase's shoulder wound "It looks better than it did earlier. Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah a lot actually"

"After I bandaged you up and put some clothes on you, I want you to take some pain killers okay. Then I want you to rest, you got me"

"Okay" Adam bandaged Chase's shoulder, then he did his leg and ankle

"You're going to have to stay in bed for the rest of today and tomorrow. I don't think your bionics will heal you that fast"

"Okay" Adam got up and went to Chase's bag. He came back with a pair of Chase's boxers. He help Chase put the boxers on, then placed the covers over him

"I'll be right back; I'm going to go get you some pain killers"

"Okay" Adam left the room and headed downstairs. He found everyone in the living room watching TV

"How is he" Bree asked

"He's fine, just resting now. I'm going to give him some pain killers so his shoulder doesn't bother him" Adam went into the kitchen and looked in the medicine cabinet. He grabbed the bottle of pain killers and a glass of water "If you guys need me I'll be upstairs with Chase"

"Okay" everyone said

Adam entered the room to find Chase in pain. He rushed over to check on him

"What's wrong Chase"

"My shoulder just hurts a lot"

"Here take this" Adam handed Chase a pain killer and the glass of water. Chase took the pill and drank the glass. "That should help with the pain" after a couple of minutes Chase began to calm down "Now I want you to try to sleep okay"

"I'll try" Chase closed his eyes and tried his best to fall asleep. After twenty minutes he mange to fall asleep, Adam sat there in the chair staring at him

"I hope you're okay Chasey" Adam got up and kissed him on the forehead and left the room. Once in the hallway Adam got out his phone and called Davenport

"Hello" Mr. Davenport said over the phone

"Mr. Davenport we have a problem. How soon can you get here?"

* * *

A half an hour past and Davenport drove up to the lake house. He got out of car and rushed inside to fine everyone except Adam and Chase in the living

"Mr. Daven- I mean dad" Bree said "What are you doing here"

"Adam called me and told me what happened. I came to check on Chase"

"He upstairs in the room. The first door on the right" Janelle said. Davenport rushed upstairs; he opened the door and found Adam sitting in the chair and Chase asleep on the bed

"Tell me what happened" Davenport said

"We found him the woods nearby; he had a broken ankle and leg. Something stabbed his shoulder"

"Okay" Davenport checked Chase's wound "It looks bad"

"What do we do?"

"His bionics should heal him but it will take a while. We're going to have to take him home"

"Okay"

"Take him down to the car carefully" Adam lifted up Chase and took him down to the living room

"What's going on" Bree asked worried

"Everything is fine; I'm just taking Chase home so he can recover their okay. Adam is coming to" Davenport said

"I want to come to" Bree said

"It's okay Bree; you guys stay here and try to relax. Chase will be fine" Davenport said before leaving to his car with Adam behind him. Adam sat in the back with Chase laying next to him. Davenport got in the driver seat and drove home. Adam layed Chase's head in his lap. He messed with Chase's spiky hair "Don't worry Adam, everything will be okay"

"I hope so"

 **I hoped you liked it. Found out what happens next chapter. Review**


	6. Recovery Pt 2

Chase's Life 2

 **Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I have had a lot of things to do. So here you go. ENJOY!**

 **Apologize for any grammar mistakes and confusion!**

Davenport parked the car in front of the house

"Alright were here" Davenport turns and sees Adam asleep along with Chase. Davenport got out of the car and opened Adam's back door "Hey Adam" Davenport shook him awake

"Huh"

"Were home, bring him inside and too his room" Adam carefully got out of the car. He picked up Chase and placed him in his arms

"What time is it" Adam asked

"10 at night"

"That was a long car ride" Adam went up to the door and waited for Davenport to open it. Once open Adam entered the house to find Tasha on the couch watching TV "Were home" Davenport said. Tasha jumped off the couch and went straight to Chase

"How is he?" Tasha asked

"He'll be fine. He has a broken ankle and leg. His shoulder was stabbed by something but his bionics should help him heal" Tasha checked Chase's face

"Oh poor baby"

"Let's take him up to his room" Adam and Davenport went upstairs to Chase's room. Adam placed him on the bed and covered him.

"Your safe now Chasey" Adam soon noticed a capsule in the corner of Chase's room "Mr. Davenport" Davenport rushed in worried

"What happened?"

"Why is there a capsule in Chase's room? He doesn't need one"

"The capsule isn't for Chase"

"Who's it for?"

"It's for you" Adam seemed confused "The past few days you have slept in here with Chase assuring he's okay, but not sleeping in your capsule for too long will cause you to glitch. So I built a copy of your capsule and put it up here. So you can be by Chase and you won't glitch out" Adam goes over and hugs Davenport

"Thank you"

"Hey no problem"

"So Bree is going to be alone downstairs I guess"

"No I talked to her about this and she decided she would take up one of the spare bedrooms like before. This time I'm putting a lock on the door so Tasha doesn't bother her so much"

"You have no idea how much this means to me Mr. Davenport"

"I know, now I want you to go rest okay"

"Do you want me to go in my capsule or can I lay with him"

"You slept in your capsule before you left. So you can sleep with him if you want" Davenport left the room. Adam went over and got under the covers with Chase. He pulled Chase close and layed him on his chest

"Everything will be okay now Chasey" he gave Chase a kiss on the head then went to sleep.

* * *

Adam remained asleep on Chase's bed

"Adam" someone said shaking Adam "Adam, please wake up" Adam opened his eyes seeing who's waking him up. He looks and sees Chase

"What's wrong Chase" Adam said sitting up

"Nothings wrong, I just need to go to the bathroom. I can't walk so can you help me"

"Yeah I can help you" Adam got out of the bed and helped Chase to his feet. Adam placed Chase's arm around his neck "Can you feel your ankle or leg"

"No not yet" Adam helped Chase to the bathroom door. They entered the bathroom and they both stood in front of the toilet

"One or two, please tell me one"

"I just have to pee"

"Okay good" Chase tried to reach to take off his boxers but his shoulder was too much in pain "Need help"

"Please" Adam reached down and pulled Chase's shorts and boxers down "Thank you"

"No problem, just aim okay" Adam looked at the wall giving Chase some privacy. He heard the sweet sounds of Chase's urine hitting the toilet water and the moans coming from Chase. Adam stood there looking at the wall for five minutes still hearing Chase pee "Almost done" Adam asked

"Yeah" a few minutes past and Adam started to doze off "Done" Adam helped Chase pull up his boxers and shorts

"Let's go back to bed" Adam said yawning

"Not yet"

"Why not" Adam whined

"I need to wash my hands"

"Fine" Adam helped Chase to the sink and washed the one hand he used "We good"

"Yeah" Adam helped Chase back to the bed "Thanks again Adam"

"I just don't get it"

"Get what" Chase asked

"Your ankle should have at least healed by now because of your bionics. For some reason it's still broken"

"Maybe it takes our bionics longer to heal broken bones. Have you ever broken a bone?"

"No, so I have no idea how long it takes"

"Maybe it takes a whole day to heal"

"Maybe" Chase coughed hard "You okay buddy"

"Yeah I'm fine; I just have a little headache"

"Maybe you should lie down"

"Okay" Chase layed under the covers

"Night Chase, I'll be in my capsule if you need me"

"Okay" Adam walked over to his capsule

"Love you Chase" he said before entering and falling asleep

 _Chase layed there paralyzed unable to open his eyes or feel his body. He felt weak and cold. He heard the sounds of birds chirping and water running. Once he heard a twig snap his eyes jolted open. He tried to move but his body felt weak and cold for some reason. He managed to sit up and look at his surroundings. He was in a forest surrounded by big trees which were instead of brown the color gray. He felt the ground seeing the grass gray and dead, he looks and sees a thick mist blocking out the sun. He got to his feet and found his body perfectly fine now, but he still felt cold. He still heard birds chirping and the sound of water running_

 _"Hello" Chase shouted. He could see his cold breath leave his mouth. He began to walk straight hoping to lead him out of the mist._

 _After about ten minutes Chase continued to walk until he heard the water running sound closer. He followed the noise for a while until he came upon a lake. He rushed over to get a drink of water only to be frozen in his spot for what he sees. He sees an entire lake and waterfall but instead of water it was replaced with blood. Chase felt scared at the sight; he didn't know what was going on. He looks across the lake and sees a man standing on the other side_

 _"Hello" Chase yelled hoping the man responds back_

 _"Come over here" Chase turned around hearing a whisper. He found nothing and turned back around to face the lake only to find the man gone_

 _"What's going on" Chase turned around only to be grabbed by the throat and thrown to the ground. He looks up and finds the man from the other side of the lake hovering over him "How" the man grabbed Chase by the mouth and lifted him in the air. Chase tried his best to break free but it was no use. The man pulled out a knife and stabbed Chase in the chest_

Adam was awoken by the sounds of Chase screaming. He rushed out of his capsule and towards Chase to find him bleeding from his shoulder.

"Calm down Chase" Adam tried his best to check Chase's shoulder but Chase was moving around too much "Chase calm down" Davenport rushed into the room

"Adam"

"Help me calm him down" Davenport rushed over to find Chase bleeding

"Adam hold him down" Davenport left the room for a minute

"Chase please just calm down" Chase continued to scream and hold his shoulder "DAVENPORT" Adam screamed. Mr. Davenport rushed back in and injected Chase with some blue liquid. After a minute Chase calmed down and went back to sleep "What's that"

"Something I made to calm down Chase in case this happened" Davenport checked Chase's shoulder and found it still bleeding "Can you go get me some new bandages" Adam got up and went to the bathroom. He came back to the room and gave Davenport the bandages "Once I change his bandages he should be fine for the night"

"Okay" once Davenport was done he covered Chase up

"There he should sleep till morning. If he wakes up again just give him some more formula"

"Okay" Davenport left the room. Adam layed next to Chase and fell asleep for the night

* * *

Morning soon came; Adam woke up and got out of bed. He looks and sees Chase still asleep. He walks over and checks his shoulder. Once checked he left the room and headed downstairs to find Tasha and Davenport in the kitchen cooking

"Morning Adam" Tasha said

"Morning" Adam said back

"How did he sleep" Davenport asked

"He didn't wake up last night. I just checked his shoulder and it seems fine"

"He just needs to rest a bit longer. He should be fine later today"

"Adam" they all heard Chase yell. Adam rushed upstairs with Davenport and Tasha behind him. He burst into the room to see Chase sitting up holding his shoulder

"What's wrong Chase" Adam began to check Chase

"I'm fine" Davenport and Tasha entered the room

"Why'd you yell for me?"

"I remember what happened" everyone got silent "I went to go get the Frisbee and someone was watching me. I saw a man with a mask exactly like in my dreams. It was Keith" Adam and the others soon see the tears run down Chas's face

"Then what happened" Adam asked

"I tried to run and he tackled me to the ground. He drug me back to the woods and he broke my ankle and leg. After that he broke a branch off a tree and pressed my right shoulder against it. After that he left me there to die. He said if I lived he'll be back for me" the room was silent for a minute

"Chase" Adam goes and hugs him.

"What are we going to do" Tasha asked

"I know what to do" Davenport pulls out his phone and leaves the room with Tasha behind.

"Don't worry Chasey, with me around your safe okay" Chase cried softly into Adam's neck.

Davenport entered the lab on the phone

"I want you to find the guy okay. No matter what" Davenport hung up the phone

"Having trouble" Davenport turned around to find the person who said that. He couldn't believe who it was

"Douglas" he said

 **Sorry i had to end it there. It seemed like the perfect place. Find out what happens chapter. Review!**


	7. The Threat

Chase's Life 2

 **I am so sorry for updating so late. School has been tough for me since I'm a junior. Anyways here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

 **Apologize for any grammar mistakes and confusion!**

"Douglas" Davenport yelled

"Hello Donnie, how's life been?"

"I thought you died"

"Do I look dead to you?"

"No you don't" Douglas chuckled "What do you want"

"I just came by to you know see how my son is doing"

"You stay away from Chase and the others"

"Calm down, I come in peace. This time"

"What do you want then?"

"I came here to help you with your Keith problem"

"How do you know about that?"

"I've been watching okay"

"Why would you help?"

"I need Chase for something okay but I need him alive. Keith want's him dead for putting him away in jail"

"What do you need Chase for"

"None of your business"

"You listen here Douglas" Davenport gets in his face "I will let you help us if you tell me what you're thinking of doing with my son" Douglas sighed loudly, rolling his eyes

"The reason why I need MY son alive is so I can make a copy of his chip okay"

"Can't you just make another chip?"

"Chase's chip was the only one I was able to make with super intelligence. I just can't do it again from scratch, I need a copy"

"Why do you need his chip?"

"The deal was I told you why I need Chase not why I need the chip"

"Fine" Douglas looks surprised "You can help but after we handle Keith. You leave here with a copy of Chase's chip, he stays with me. Got it"

"All what I need is the chip"

"So what all do you know about Keith" Douglas took a second to think

"When I broke him out of jail"

"Wait you broke him out of jail" Davenport said interrupting Douglas

"Yeah it was me"

"So that lair that Adam and Bree went to. That was yours"

"One of my lairs"

"I'm starting to have seconds thoughts on letting you help"

"Just let me finish"

"Fine"

"After you got Chase back and left my lair I returned to see if Keith was okay. He was fucked up after fighting Adam. Over the month I helped heal him but his face had scars and bruises that would stay. So he decided to wear a mask to hide his face and also no one recognizes him. I brought him back to one of my lairs and we were trying to come to an agreement about Chase. We didn't see eye to eye. He tried to take me out but I was too fast. He escaped and I lost track of him"

"Don't worry Douglas; I have my friend at the FBI looking for him now"

"Once we find him we can't let Adam, Bree or Chase get close to him"

"Why not"

"Before he left he grabbed one of my remotes that disable bionics. If any of them are in range there bionics are disabled until we find a way to get them back" Davenport took a minute to think

"Oh no"

"What"

"Eddy" Eddy appeared on his screen

"What now Donnie"

"Can you tell Adam and Chase to come down here? We need to talk"

"Fine" Eddy disappeared from the screen.

* * *

Adam and Chase were lying down on Chase's bed. Chase was cuddling up to Adam trying to sleep while Adam was watching TV.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet" they heard Eeddy's voice

"What do you want Eddy" Adam asked annoyed

"Donnie wants you two down in the lab to 'talk'"

"Tell him were on our way"

"KAY"

* * *

After waiting twenty minutes, Davenport sees Adam enter the lab with Chase in his arms

"What's the emergency? You know Chase can't walk"

"I know why Chase's bionics haven't healed him yet"

"Why?" Adam and Chase asked

"Well before I tell you, I have to tell you I didn't figure it out on my own"

"Who helped you" Chase asked

"Now Chase let me explain before you freak out"

"Okay" Chase said confused

"Come on out" Davenport shouted. They all turn and see Douglas enter the lab

"Douglas" Chase stuttered

"Chase" Davenport said

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE" Chase shouted. Wiggling in Adam's arms

"Calm down Chase, Douglas is here to help"

"Mr. Davenport" they look at Adam "Who is this guy" Davenport took minute to explain to Adam the situation.

"Are we good" Davenport asked

"Were good, for now" Adam said

"How come my bionics aren't healing me like usual" Chase asked

"Did Keith bring out a remote when he attacked you"

"Yeah"

"When he pressed the button did you feel a slight tingle in the back of your neck?"

"Yeah, why"

"Keith used the remote to disable your bionics" Douglas said

"What do we do" Adam asked

"I can give Chase his bionics back but it will take some time. I need to find the program the remote has and hack it. Once we do that we can go after Keith. Until then just hang out and be careful"

"Okay" Adam left the room with Chase still in his arms

"Hey Donnie"

"What Douglas"

"Are those two together?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Just the way they act around each other"

"You want to know what that is"

"What is it?"

"It's brotherly love, something you should learn"

Adam enters the room and places Chase on the bed softly.

"You okay Chase"

"I'm fine, I just"

"Just what"

"I don't want him anywhere near me. I don't feel safe around him"

"Trust me Chase with me around he won't lay a finger on you"

"Thank you"

"Are you okay? Does your leg or ankle hurt?"

"They hurt a little"

"I'll go get you some painkillers okay, and then I want you to sleep"

"I know" Chase said rolling his eyes

"Hey I saw that" Chase responded with a smile. Adam left the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. He looks in the medicine cabinet and found the pills. He grabs a glass of water, before leaving he hears the elevator door open. He looks and expects Davenport only to see Douglas enter the room

"Hey Adam" he said nicely. Adam grabs Douglas by the collar and shoves him against the wall "Whoa"

"Shut up and listen" Adam growled "You lay a finger on Chase and I will break you and trust me I will not hesitate. Are we clear" Douglas nodded in agreement "Say it"

"I will not lay a finger on Chase"

"Good" Adam lets go of Douglas. He grabs the pills and water and heads back upstairs into Chase's room. He sits on the bed and gives Chase the pills and water.

"Thanks Adam"

"Now sleep okay, I'll be in my capsule if you need me" Adam got up and entered his capsule. He waits until he hears Chase snoring then falls asleep for the day.

 **I wonder what's going to happen next. Find out next chapter. Review!**


	8. High Tension

Chase's Life 2

 **Alright everyone i ma back with a brand new chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Apologize for any grammar mistakes, punctuation and confusion!**

It's been a week since Davenport let Douglas help. Douglas has kept his distance from Chase, knowing Adam is watching his every move.

It was a regular day at the Davenport's house. Leo and Chase were on the couch playing games while Bree was in the kitchen, on her phone with Owen.

"BOOM" Leo shouted "I win again"

"This time" Chase said with a smirk

"Best 2 out of 3"

"You're on" they look and see Davenport enter the kitchen "Hey Mr. Davenport" he turns and faces Chase

"Yeah Chase"

"Have you found a way to get my bionics back?"

"Sorry Chase but no. Douglas and I are trying our best but it's a lot more difficult than we thought"

"Oh" Chase looked at his feet

"Don't worry Chase. Well get them back. I promise" Chase just nodded in silence. Davenport sighed loudly and headed back down to the lab

"You okay Chase" Leo asked

"Yeah I'm fine" he put the remote down "I'm going to go take a nap" Chase got up from the couch and headed upstairs to his room. Leo and Bree looked at each other concerned

Chase entered his room. He made his way to his bed and plopped down. He layed there staring at the ceiling

"You okay" Chase lifted his head barely noticing Adam exiting his capsule

"Yeah" Chase stared at his ceiling again

"You want to talk about it"

"No" Chase heard a loud sigh come from Adam

"I'll be downstairs if you need me" Chase just nodded and rolled over to his side. Adam left his room and headed downstairs

Douglas's POV:

I've been working at the cyber desk for five hours, trying to find the right program to give Chase back his bionics. I still can't believe Donnie and I haven't found the right program. It shouldn't be this difficult. I hear the elevator door open. I turn to see Donnie enter the lab

"Any progress" he asked. Of course not

"Still nothing" I said

"Why is this so difficult" Donnie screamed

"I don't know"

"It's your damn remote. You should know the program"

"Just because I put the program in the remote, doesn't mean I learned it by heart"

"Dammit" he yelled before smacking the cyber desk. I turned back to the cyber desk, trying to find the correct program. I then heard the elevator doors open again. What now. I turned around to see Adam enter the lab

"Hey Mr. Davenport" he said

"What Adam"

"Is everything alright"

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked

"Chase seems a bit upset"

"We still haven't been able to get his bionics back. He's just a little bit disappointed but well get them back. Eventually"

"Well how long is eventually" Adam yelled

"I don't know Adam"

"You're supposed to be the smartest person in the world. Why don't you know?" he continued to yell

"I'M TRYING MY BEST OKAY" Donald yelled. I have never seen Donnie this mad

"Mr. Davenport"

"JUST LEAVE" there was a moment of silence. Adam soon left for the elevator. Donnie then began to cry over the cyber desk. He may hate me but I need to go comfort him

"Donnie" I said putting a hand on his shoulder

"I'm trying my best but apparently it isn't good enough"

"Listen Donnie" he looks at me with tears running down his face "Well get that program. Well get Chase back his bionics okay. We will" he wipes the tears away

"What if we can't?"

"Were the Daven brothers, we can do this okay. Now let's get back to work"

"Want to know something Douglas"

"What"

"For someone who's evil you're pretty soft" He ruined it

"You ruined it" I said before heading back to the cyber desk.

Adam's POV:

"I'M TRYING MY BEST OKAY" Davenport yelled. I have never seen Davenport this mad

"Mr. Davenport" I tried to say

"JUST LEAVE" there was a moment of silence. I knew Davenport wanted to be left alone. I made my way out of the room and into the elevator. The last things I heard were soft whimpers. Once the elevator doors open I stepped out and headed into the kitchen. I found Leo and Bree on the couch watching TV

"So" Bree started "How did it go with Davenport" she asked me. What do I say? I yelled at our father for not trying hard enough. That I actually made Mr. Davenport cry. I need to come up with some lie and quick

"Hello" I look and see Leo and Bree standing in front of the counter "Is anyone home" Leo said

"Um sorry guys… things went umm… fine" I said with a fake smile

"Okay" they both said. Yes they bought it

"I'm going to go check on Chase"

"Okay" Leo said

I headed upstairs and knocked on Chase's door

"What" I heard come from inside

"Chase its Adam. Can I come in?"

"Yeah" I opened the door slowly. I look and find Chase still in the same position

"How you doing" I asked

"Alright, I guess" I walk over and sit on the bed next to him

"You sick?"

"No"

"Than what's wrong" I already know the problem. I just want to see if he'll tell me

"I said nothing's wrong. Can you just drop it" Chase shouted

"Look Chase, I'm just trying to help" Chase sat up and looked at me

"I didn't ask for your help. So now leave me alone"

"What's your deal huh" I shouted back "Why are you acting like this"

"You know why I'm acting like this Adam" Chase said getting to his feet "Do you know what it's like being the smartest person in the world besides Davenport. Then because of one person it's taken away from you. Do you know how it feels to know someone is after you and trying to kill you? Do you know what it feels like to be afraid all the time?" Yes I do "DO YOU" I could see tears begin to form in his eyes "Answer me" he begged. I stood there in silent knowing silence is my best option "I guess not" he walked over to the bathroom door "No one understands what it feels like… to be afraid all the time" I do

"I do" I spoke. He turned and faced me

"You" he said walking towards me "You know nothing about being afraid. Even if it hit you square in the face you wouldn't know" THAT'S IT

"You know what Chase" I held back the tears "I know what it feels like to be afraid. So stop going around and saying you're the only one. Everyone is afraid"

"What are you afraid huh" he yelled "What could you possibly be afraid of" there was a straight minute of silence "Answer me"

"I'm afraid of something happening to you okay" Chase's eyes turned from rage to guilt in seconds "I'm afraid of Keith coming after you okay. I'm afraid of something happening to your chip and causing you pain. I'm afraid of losing you. Losing my brother" I soon saw the warm tears run down Chase's face "I'm sorry for trying to help you" I didn't give Chase a chance to speak. I rushed out of his room and down the stairs with him following

"Adam" I heard but ignored. I passed by Leo and Bree and left the house. I need time to think

Chase's POV:

Adam left through the front door. What have I done? The one person I trust most in the world and I drove him away. What have I done? I soon notice Bree and Leo in the kitchen. I wipe the tears away and make my way to the stairs

"Chase" I heard Leo

"Yeah" I didn't bother to face him

"Is everything okay" the lying stops now

"No" I said "Everything is not okay" I headed back to my room. I layed on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did I do that? Why did I drive him away? The one person I trusted the most and he's gone. WHY? I closed my eyes and tried my best to fall asleep. What felt like hours I finally managed to fall asleep. Hoping the next time I wake, thing will be better.

 **Tension in the family now. Wonder what's going to happen.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed it and please review.**

 **Question: Who do you think had the best point. Adam or Chase? Type in review**


	9. FINALE

Chase's Life 2

 **Hello everyone i am back with the FINAL chapter of this story. Sorry that it took so long to update i have had very little time to work on this story and others. I am going to try more in the future to update quicker but no promises.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this finale.**

 **Apologize for any grammar mistakes, punctuation and confusion!**

Hours passed and Chase remained in his room asleep. Bree and Leo were downstairs in the living room watching TV while Davenport and Douglas were in the lab trying to get Chase's chip working again.

"Hey Donnie" Douglas says

"What Douglas" Davenport said rushing to his side

"I found the code"

"Really"

"Yes and now all I have to do is program this remote with the code and we should be good to go" Douglas messed with the cyber desk for a minute

"How long until the remote is programmed"

"An hour at most"

"Yes, I can give my son his bionics back"

"Not yet" Davenport looked at Douglas

"What do you mean?"

"Before you doing anything with Chase's chip I want my copy first, once I have it, then you can have the remote"

"Looks like I have no choice then, I'll go get Chase" Davenport leaves the lab

Chase continues to lay on his bed trying to sleep. He soon heard the beeping of his laptop. He continued to lay ignoring the sound hoping it will just go away. After a couple of minutes waiting the sound continued. He sat up from his bed and grabbed his laptop from his nightstand. He placed it between his legs hoping this is just a dumb update. He opened his laptop and found a message from a unknown user. He opened up the message, after a couple of seconds of waiting a video shows up. Chase hesitated to press the play button and takes his hand away from laptop. He takes a deep breath and presses the play button. Adam soon appears on the laptop screen with tears in his eyes.

"Adam" Chase says

"Chase" Adam started. He stood silent sniffing his nose and holding the tears

"Adam" Chase said confused. Chase soon sees a gun pointed to the side of his head. "Adam"

"Tell him" A third voice says

"No" Adam said. Chase sees the man pressed the gun against Adam's ear with the shooter pointing against the wall behind him.

"Say it"

"No" the man shot the gun and Adam screamed in pain holding his ear.

"Say it or I blow out the other ear" Adam faced the camera again. Chase could see fear in his eyes.

"Chase you need to listen because I am only going to tell you this once. Keith has captured me. After our fight I was walking down the street and he used the same remote that disabled your bionics on me. I tried to fight him off but it was no use" Adam's eyes then looked at the ground

"Finish" Chase heard Keith's voice. Adam's eyes looked backed at the camera

"Keith said he's going to offer you a choice okay"

"Tell him the choices" Keith said

"I can't" Adam said to Keith

"Fine then" Keith hits Adam with the gun causing him to fall to the ground. Keith appears in front of the camera with the gun pointing to the ground "Listen here kid and listen good because I'm going to tell you this once. Come to the warehouse near the abandon toy factory alone or I will kill the one person you ever cared about. If you don't come alone I'll kill him. It's your choice" Keith looks at the ground then back at the camera "Times ticking"

"DON'T CHASE" Adam screamed before the video ended. Chase sat there shocked by the situation. He had to do something; it's his fault Adam got captured by Keith. If they never got into that stupid fight none of this would have ever happened. Chase got off the bed and headed to Adam's capsule.

"I'm coming Adam, but I will need help" his door opens and Davenport enters the room. "Mr. Davenport"

"We've done it Chase. Come down to the lab and we'll give you back your bionics" Chase remained where he was. "Chase, what's wrong"

"He has him"

* * *

Douglas remained in the lab programming the remote.

"Once I get a copy of Chase's chip, I will be able to insert it into my android. He'll be faster than Bree, stronger then Adam and smarter then Chase. Still needs a name but I can worry about that later" Douglas went over to the cyber desk and notices something missing. "What the" he soon noticed Bree's GPS is the only one showing up. "Where's Adam GPS signal" he heard the elevator door open and see Davenport and the others rush into the lab. "Donnie we have a problem"

"Keith kidnapped Adam"

"How do you know?"

"Keith sent a little present for Chase. Saying he used the remote to deactivate Adam's bionics."

"How are we going to find him Mr. Davenport if he has no GPS signal" Bree asked

"I don't know Bree but we'll figure something out"

"Did the message say where he has Adam" Douglas asked Chase. Chase hesitated to answer

"It said nothing to where he has Adam"

"The rest of you head upstairs and try to calm down while Douglas and I try to find Adam" Bree and Leo rush to the door. Chase stood in the center of the lab staring at Davenport "Chase go with the others"

"Please Mr. Davenport. Find him"

"We will now go wait upstairs with the others" Chase slowly left the lab with his head down.

"Now let's get to work Douglas"

"I'm not helping"

"What do you mean you're not helping?"

"The deal was I get the code to give Chase his bionics back then I get my copy of his chip. Saving Adam is not part of the deal"

"He's still your son. You have to save him"

"Sorry Donnie but I am not helping you this time" Davenport took a minute to think on how he would persuade Douglas to help.

"Alright Douglas you want to play hard. We'll play hard ball"

"You got nothing I want"

"Yes I do" Davenport got out his checkbook and wrote a check then gave it to Douglas. "Will this change your mind" Douglas took a second to examine the check

"Add another zero and we will be set" Davenport took the check and added a zero

"There happy" he gave it to Douglas

"Very happy, now we find my son"

"Now he's your son"

"What can I say; money always changes a person perspective"

"Alright so if Adam's GPS signal was lost we can track it to the last place it was active"

"What good will that do Donnie?"

"If we can find the last place he was kidnapped, maybe there's a clue to where he was taken"

"I guess it's better than nothing" after a couple of minutes. The last known location of Adam showed up on the screen.

"Looks like he was last activated downtown"

"Let's go find out if there are any clues" Douglas suggested

"I'll go while you stay here and try to reactivate Adam's chip"

"Why do I have to stay?"

"Because you're more familiar with the code then I am"

"Whatever you say" Davenport heads back up to the living room where everyone else is at.

"Did you find anything" Bree asked

"We found the place his GPS was last activated"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go" Leo said

"Let's just hope we find something that's leads to where Keith took him"

"Let's stop wasting time and go find him" Chase demanded

"Chase I think you need to stay"

"What? Why?"

"Because you're the one Keith is after. For all we know this could be a trap to get to you somehow"

"Mr. Davenport it's my fault Adam left. I need to go find him"

"Sorry Chase but I want you to stay in your room. Just until we bring Adam home"

"Fine" Chase stormed to his room

"Let's go guys" Davenport, Bree and Leo left through the front door.

* * *

Chase entered his room and sat on his bed frustrated with Davenport

"What can I do?" Chase then got an idea. He got up from his bed and rushed out his room. He passed the living room and kitchen straight to the elevator. He took the elevator down to the lab. Once in the lab he made his way to the cyber desk and looked up the abandon toy factory. "Not that far" Chase sent the coordinates to his chip.

"What are you doing" a voice said. Chase slowly turned around to find Douglas blocking the exit

"D-Douglas"

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I was just looking up something" Douglas slowly made his way to the cyber desk

"The abandon toy factory; now why would you be looking that up?"

"School research"

"You lied to Donnie. You know where Adam is"

"Keith said if I brought anyone with me he would kill Adam. So I'm going alone"

"I don't think Donnie would be happy hearing you leave to go hunt down the man who has tortured you for months"

"Why do you care Douglas? You're the reason he's out of jail and the reason why he has the remote to deactivate our bionics"

"I have my own reason to be worried for you. But I will make you a deal okay"

"What type of deal?"

"I'll help you get your bionics"

"What's in it for you?"

"Once I give you your bionics back. I want you to go and hurt Keith for stealing my remote." Douglas held out his hand for a shake. Chase knew he couldn't trust Douglas but he had no choice

"Fine I'll make him pay for your remote now helps me" Douglas grabs the remote from the cyber desk and points it at Chase.

"Now you're going to feel a slight tingle" Douglas presses the button and Chase felt a wave of chills go from his neck to his body

"Did it work?" Chase asked

"Step into your capsule so I can do a quick scan. After the scan well try them out"

"Why do you need to scan me? Why can't I just try them out right here right now?"

"Because you can glitch or worse" Chase made his way to capsule. He stood in front of it confused "What are you waiting for" Douglas asked

"I never had to use a capsule before. I don't know how it works" Douglas was shocked at first

"You just step in and close it. I will do the rest"

"Okay" Chase opened the capsule and stepped in. He closed the capsule door and looked at Douglas nervous. "Now what?" he asked

"I'll simply scan you" Douglas started the scanner. Chase stood there nervous, worried that Douglas is going to do something.

After about ten minutes Chase was getting inpatient.

"How much longer we're wasting time"

"98% complete. Just a couple of minutes" after a couple of minutes the 'scan' was complete "Alright come on out" Chase exited his capsule "The scans says your chip is fine" Chase felt a tingle in his chip "What's wrong"

"I barely got the coordinates for the toy factory now. I sent them to my chip about ten minutes ago"

"Your chip was deactivated; it waited until it reactive to send them"

"So can I go?" Chase asked

"Go but the moment Donnie comes back I'm telling so get as much as a head start you can get" Chase passed Douglas. Douglas grabs Chase's shoulder and stops him "Hey Chase"

"What?"

"I know I'm neither the best father nor the best person but I do want you to know. I love you"

"Okay" Douglas lets go of Chase. Chase takes the elevator up to the living room. He exits the elevator and heads to Davenports garage. He turns on the light and sees the car gone "How am I going to get there" Chase soon noticed a sheet in the corner. He walks over and pulls off the sheet and sees Davenport new motorcycle "Sorry Mr. Davenport but I need it" Chase heads back in the house and into Mr. Davenports office. He looks in his desk for the keys. Once found he grabs the keys and grabs Davenport's motorcycle helmet from his closet. He puts the helmet on and turns on the motorcycle. "Be alive Adam"

* * *

Warehouse:

Adam was lying on the warehouse bleeding from his hands and face. The door opened and Keith entered the room with a gun in his hand.

"How you feeling" Keith asked. Adam chuckled a bit

"I'm doing just fine, no scratch that, I'm doing great"

"I don't like your attitude kid"

"Then its working" Keith kick Adam in the side

"Not laughing now are you"

"Give me a minute to get my breathe back and I will"

"You think you're so funny huh"

"Would you be mad if I say yes" Keith kicked him again

"Just wait, when your little brother comes and tries to save you. I'll kill him and you won't be laughing anymore"

"Don't talk about Chase"

"Sorry did I touch a nerve" Keith lifted Adam's head. He could see the blood dripping from his face "What are you going to do about it. You're nothing without your bionics"

"If you hurt him I'll kill you"

"No you won't because the moment I kill your little brother you will join with him"

"If you're going to kill me then what was the point of keeping me alive"

"Ever heard of bait; I knew Chase would try to be a hero and come save you"

"So what the moment he walks through that door you're just going to kill him"

"No I'm going to tie him to a chair and the first thing he is going to see is you in pain. Once he can't handle anymore I'll kill him. After that you"

"Chase is smarter than you think"

"Trust me I know but without his bionics he's almost as dumb as you"

"He won't come"

"Trust me he will come" they both soon heard a motorcycle park outside "Speak of the devil" Keith leaves the room. Adam gets to his feet and sees a window. He slowly walks over to it and looks outside to see a motorcycle

"S# "

* * *

Davenport's House:

Davenport, Bree and Leo enter the lab

"Now what Davenport" Bree asked

"Let's just hope Douglas found a way to track Adam" they look and see Doulgas at the cyber desk "Anything Douglas"

"Actually yes Donnie" Douglas sits in a chair

"Well tell us"

"Chase lied to you and he knows where Keith has Adam"

* * *

Warehouse:

Chase slowly walked up to the entrance of the warehouse. He sees the door open and pitch black on the inside. He took a deep breathe and entered the unknown. He slowly walked in the warehouse only hearing his footsteps. He soon saw a light in the center of the roon; he walks closer only to find a wooden chair

"Take a seat" Chase heard Keith's voice

"Where's my brother"

"He's fine"

"I came here all alone just like you asked now let him go" all the lights came on blinding Chase for a second. Once his vision cleared, he sees Keith in front of him with a gun "Where is he"

"He's in the back room all safe. For now"

"You said if I came you'd let him go"

"No I said if you came I wouldn't kill him. I said nothing about letting him go"

"What do you want?"

"You ruined my life kid"

"You ruined your own life. I had nothing to do with it"

"That may be true but"

"But what"

"You're still going to die here" Keith shoots Chase in the right leg. Chase falls to the ground in pain. "Just one more bullet in the head and it will all end here" Keith points it at Chase's forehead "Any last words Chase"

"Magnetism app activate"

"What" Keith looks and sees a metal pipe slam against his face. He drops the gun in front of Chase. Chase gets to his feet trying to ignore the pain and grabs the gun from the ground. Keith looks up and sees Chase pointing the gun at him "I disabled your bionics"

"Douglas found a way to give them back to me"

"Well kid, what are you waiting for? Shoot me and end it all here"

* * *

Adam continued to lie on the ground holding his arm. He soon heard another gunshot trying not to think of the worse. He sees the door fly open with Chase bleeding from his leg

"Chase"

"Adam" Chase slowly limps over to Adam.

"I thought you died"

"No" Chase throws the gun to the floor.

"He shot you in the leg"

"I'm fine" Chase sat next to Adam against the wall groaning in pain

"Did you do it?' Adam asked

"I did what I thought was right"

"Does Davenport know you're here?"

"Judging by how long it took me to get here, probably"

"Chase I'm sorry about our fight"

"Don't be"

"I should be, was acting stupid"

"We both were acting stupid"

"So did you"

"You'll find out" after a couple of minutes, Adam soon sees Chase falling asleep. Adam grabs Chase and places his head on his chest "Thank you" Chase said softy

"Love you"

* * *

Thirty minutes passed and Davenport walked through the door.

"Adam, Chase" Adam lifts his head happy to see Davenport

"Davenport"

"Let's get you guys home"

Once home Davenport patched up Chase's leg along with Adam's face and arm. The three were in Chase's room with Davenport sitting in a chair next to the bed and Adam and Chase on the bed

"Are you two okay" Davenport asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Adam responded

"You doing okay Chase"

"Yeah I'm fine Mr. Davenport"

"Good news is your bionics will heal you two up in a few days but until then bed rest"

"Okay" both boys said

"I'll be in the lab if you need me" Davenport gets up from the chair and heads to the door

"Hey Mr. Davenport"

"Yes Chase"

"Where's Keith at"

"He's locked away for good. So you no longer need to worry about him"

"What about Douglas" Adam asked

"When we got back he wasn't here. I suppose he moved on"

"Okay" Chase said

"Get some rest guys" Davenport left the room

"Hey Chase"

"Yeah Adam"

"Why didn't you do it? You had a chance to kill him and you didn't do it. Why?"

"I'm not like him, I knew if I killed him I wouldn't be alright. I rather have him rot in a cell for the rest of his life then give him death. To me he doesn't deserve death. He deserves worse"

"I just wanted know" Chase placed his head on Adam's chest

"Love you Adam"

"Love you too Chase"

Douglas's lair:

Douglas sat in his chair watching Adam and Chase talk

"With Keith out of the way I continue my special little project" Douglas gets up and heads to a table in the center of the lab. On the table lies an android. Douglas pulls a chip out of his pocket "For the smartest person in the world you would have thought he would have figured out I was making a copy of his chip instead of scanning him" Douglas places the chip inside the androids neck with two other's

"It's your time to shine now, Marcus"

 **Alright everyone that is it for this story. I hoped you enjoyed it because i enjoyed writing it.**

 **Questions:**

 **Do you think Chase did the right thing in not killing Keith?**

 **Do you want me to make a third story about Marcus?**

 **Type answers in REVIEW**


End file.
